garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Esmeralda Valiante
Esmeralda Valiante is the Queen of the Valiante Kingdom. She is the mother of Alfonso San Valiante, wife of King Fernando Valiante and Leon Luis's aunt. Character History Born from the Previous Garo and an unseen and unnamed woman, Esmeralda was the younger sister of Anna. When the Church began suspecting Makai Knight and Priests out of superstition, her father arranged for his friend Rafeal to give her up for adoption to an aristocrat family to protect her. Raised without the knowledge of the Makai World or her real family, she grew up happy in a life of privilege and safety. At some later point in time, she married Fernando Valiante and both ascended to the throne as King and Queen and she gave birth to her son Alfonso. When Mendoza became the royal adviser, her husband began experiencing illness that made him frail and unable to tend to his duties. Mendosa claimed that it was the work of witchcraft and thus the Makai Witch hunts began. During one of the witch executions, Esmeralda unknowingly bore witness to the murder of her older sister Anna. She comforted the frightened young Alfonso when the "witch" turned her head to look at him and escorted him back inside at her husband's request. 17 years later, she and her husband celebrated her son's birthday and she offered him a cross pendant with the Garo emblem on it as a gift. She believed it to be a protective charm that she had ever since she was a baby, when unbeknownst to her, it was a gift from her biological father. The fact that she was a descendant of Garo drew the wrath of Mendosa, who set up a scheme to gain more power. He claimed that her son was an illegitimate child born from an affair and that she was poisoning the King to help her son ascend to the throne. The castle guards seized her for high treason and she was taken to the dungeon tower of the castle. Before she was incarcerated, her son followed the carriage transporting her to her prison in an attempt to rescue her. She told her son that he needed to run as Mendosa had betrayed them and that he needed to be strong in order to come back and liberate his kingdom. Her son then leaves and she prays to God that he will have a safe journey. While it was originally intended for Esmeralda to be executed for her alleged crimes, Mendosa was keeping her as a prisoner to use as bait to draw out Alfonso for when he returned. However, rather than be a burden on her son or risk him dying trying to save her, she committed suicide by cutting herself with a broken plate to protect him. Alfonso found her dead body and grieved that she did not hang on long enough for him to come and save her. The citizens of Valiante attended her funeral, with her son giving the eulogy and a message of inspiration to his people. Her body was surrounded in flowers before her burial, as her husband struggled with the loss while bedridden. Notes Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes * to be added References